Teishoku No Bara
by Chuu
Summary: A cute lil Flatley/Freija romance fic.


Teishoku No Bara  
~A story about Freija and Flatley~  
  
Rain dripped down the outside of the window that she looked out of. Dark, gloomy clouds hung over the atmosphere above the quiet, rencarnated kingdom of Burmecia. To anyone, days like this would be a bore. But, to the mice of Burmecia, it was just a typical, normal day, for no matter what happened around the kingdom, there would always be rain. Thats how Burmecia got to be named, "The Realm Of Eternal Rain".  
  
She looked up at the moon above. Though the clouds were thick, it shined like silver, illuminating the sky as did the sun during the day. She had always liked the nights better, though. There were so many pretty stars to look at. They too, like the moon, shone through the heavy clouds of rain. She leaned forward to the window and slid the hook out of its ring, opening the huge, windowed doorways to the balconey. She stepped out, carefully placing one foot in front of the other, trying her best not to slip on the wet cement. She made it to the railing, and she looked up at the constellations in the sky. She ignored the rain, not caring if she got wet. Heck, everyone in Burmecia got wet at some point.  
  
She looked back down at the roads below. The city may not have been what it used to have been before Brahne and her Black Mage army destroyed it, but it was beautiful just the same. She smiled to herself. This was the first time she had been truely happy in her entire life. She had gotten her lost love back, helped out her kingdom, and also, she had helped save the world!  
  
Before she met an old friend of hers at a pub in Lindblum, her days were gloomy, searching the globe for her lost love, Sir Flatley, who had left few years ago. She had been heartbroken when he didn't even recognize her. She didn't know how he couldn't know who she was. They were always side by side back in the old days. But even then, he seemed far away. Especially before he had left. She felt as if her whole mission was useless, that she had been at it for nothing.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek and down her nose, but she took no note of it, her face already wet from the rain. "He still doesn't remember a thing..." she sobbed. "He doesn't remember anything from our past..." she looked back up at the stars, as if looking for some sign that something out there heard her plea. "Please let him remember again... Please..."  
  
He heard her voice. He had been looking for her everywhere in her house, but had not found her. Now he heard her voice, and she was... pleading for something to be done? What was she asking? He had to find out. He wanted to know. He walked down the long hallways of her house, looking for any sign of her. She had to be around here somewhere. Then, he saw one of the doors slightly ajar. He crept to it and slowly pulled it open. It was her room. The windowed doors to her balconey were open, and outside, he saw a figure in a red trenchcoat and dragoon hat. It was her. The mouse he was looking for. He walked across the room and to the doors, and paused, looking at her, as if to guess what she was doing all by herself.  
  
He walked over to her and stood next to her for the longest time. She seemed to be in a trance. She was looking up at the sky. Her eyes were transfixed; she didn't even notice him. She suddenly turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes widened considerable and she just stood there, looking at him for the longest time. No words came to her mind, nor did any want to come out. She noted that he smiled.  
  
"Hey, why are you out here in the rain?" the other mouse asked, and he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She rested her head against his and listened to the sound of his heart, relaxing to the rythem.  
  
"I was just thinking..." she said thoughtfully.  
  
He looked down at her questionably. "About what?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing..." she answered dissmissvely. "It's nothing, really."  
  
He guided her chin up so he was looking into her eyes. "Come on..." he prodded. "What's the matter, Freija?"  
  
She shook her head and looked back down at the streets. "You....you still don't remember..." she answered. "You don't remember anything from before..." she paused. Then she turned her head to face him once again. "Why don't you remember?" she demanded to know. "What made you forget? What is the last thing you remember?"  
  
He blinked. What was there to remember? Why didn't he remember anything? Those were very good questions. But how could she expect him to know? Who was the Flatley she had used to know? Was he the same guy? He wished he could answer these questions. 'Try to remember...' he told himself. And he did. He thought hard. Soon, the rain around him seemed to disappear and the only thing he could feel was the warmth of the other mouse that was next to him. He concentrated, thinking back. He remembered meeting her back in Cleyra, she was with other people... But, he had to remember before that. He tried. Before he had seen her, he had been traveling, searching for something. Or someone. He didn't know what or who, he just would know when he saw it. When he saw her in Cleyra, he knew she was what he was searching for. He had to remember before that, too. What had he been doing before he had been traveling. 'Come on, think back...further...' he told himself. Freija looked up at him warily, as if trying to help him. He remembered waking up in a forest. Yes! He had woken up in a forest! Then, whatever had caused him to forget had something to do with that forest.  
  
"All I remember..." he began. Freija's eyes widened, a sort of delight spreading across of her face. "Waking up...in a forest..."  
  
"A forest?" she asked. "We must find this forest, then!" she decided.  
  
"Leave Burmecia...?" he asked.  
  
"Not forever, but for a little while." she answered. "When we find that forest you woke up in, then we might find out what caused you to loose your memory!"  
  
He smiled at her detirmination. Then he nodded. "Okay, we'll head out tomarrow." he stated. "How does that sound?"  
  
"Great..." Freija replied, and hugged him. He hugged her back. She looked up at him after a while. "It's almost mid night..." she observed, and took note that the moon was in the center of the sky.  
  
"Yeah..." Flatley agreed. "I will go home and get some rest, we'll leave early come sunrise." he turned and started to head out of sight. Before he walked into the house, he turned back to her and he had a smile on his face. "Get some sleep. You'll need it." he said, then walked through her room and towards the exit of her house.  
  
She stayed out on the balconey a little bit longer, and watched him as he walked down the watery streets to his own house. He turned to look up at her and she waved to him. He waved back, smiling, tipped his had to her, and continued down the streets. He soon turned a corner, and was out of sight.  
  
She sighed and walked back into her house, latching the hook shut on the windowed doors. She took off her wet clothes and dressed into her nightgown, and climbed into her bed, wraping herself in the warm sheets. She thought about the hardships they might face. All the problems. She thought of everything that could go wrong, preparing herself mentally. But, she knew this one thing would never leave her, this one thought that would keep her going until the end. She had found him. She was her strongest with him. No matter what hardships they would face, she would be happy.  
  
Because she would always be with him...  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
  
Chuu:Hey! How did you like that fic? A lil short, but I guess I put my all into it. Please review. I don't care if it's short, even if you have a little time, just review. Thanks a lot! ^_^ Bai~! 


End file.
